The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing carbonated liquids which may be postmixed with a second liquid, such as a syrup, and more particularly, to such beverage dispensers having adjustable diffuser means to control the percentage of carbon dioxide dissolved in the liquid being dispensed, and/or to vary the turbulence of the carbonated liquid.
Prior art beverage dispensers for use in dispensing a carbonated liquid alone or postmixed with a syrup have utilized various devices for breaking up (diffusing) the carbonated liquid, such as soda water, to permit postmixing of the carbonated liquid with a flavoring syrup. Among the shortcomings of prior art dispensing devices is the difficulty of accurately controlling the amount of carbonation with various syrups, and at the same time maintaining a constant rate of flow of the carbonated liquid.